Birthday Wish: Smutty Ending
by BlackBeautyRose
Summary: Smutty Ending to Karennet's (Tumblr) fanfiction, Birthday Wish. For The Percico Positivity Project.


**Birthday Wish: Smutty Ending**

 **For the PPP (Percico Positivity Project)**

 **Collaboration with karennet ( on FF)**

 **Rating: M (Duh)**

Could be read as a stand-alone, though reading karennet's story first would be a good idea.

 **oOo**

The son of Hades felt the package of cards fall from his hand to the floor as he wrapped his arms around the now-blushing Percy's waist, attacking those delectable lips.

Percy's eyes fluttered closed as he started to kiss the taller demigod back and clinged onto Nico's broad shoulders, moaning in delight when he felt a wet tongue slip into his mouth, exploring the moist cavern.

The brown-eyed teenager let out a groan as he tasted Percy; the sea, and hints of the cake and cherry coke he had consumed earlier. He danced the tongue tango with the smaller boy, loving the cute noises he was making. If this was what he sounded like now, what would happen if he..?

Nico let a hand drift down between their bodies and experimentally pressed against the growing bulge in the smaller boy's jeans. The muffled moan that followed was music to Nico's ears.

The black-haired boy cupped Percy's ass and lifted him up onto the wall, not breaking the kiss.

"W-wait.." Percy pulled away from the lip-lock, gasping, "The others.."

"We'll be quick about it." Nico's lip quirked up, "I didn't expect our first time to be like this, but the mood is already set, so.."

A blush started to bloom on the son of Poseidon's cheeks, "It's my first time too. D-doing this, I mean.."

"Same here. Heh." The taller of the two chuckled and leaned in close, nose touching with Percy's. "Shall we continue, birthday boy?"

Percy giggled, "We shall."

As they kissed, Percy silently dubbed this as the best birthday ever.

Their bodies started to heat up, and they kissed each other feverishly. Nico pulled the other's shirt up over their head and threw it behind him, hands greedily running over the newfound skin. He broke away from those sweet lips and moved to Percy's neck, sucking and gently nipping at the sensitive skin there.

The smaller boy moaned and lifted his hands to run through Nico's hair. Percy then moved to tug on thr other's shirt, wanting it off.

The brown-eyed boy smiled and with Percy's legs still around his waist, removed his shirt and tossed it aside. Percy's face turned into a deeper shade of red as he gazed at Nico's strong and built chest. Said owner of the strong and built chest caught him looking, and chuckled. Taking Percy's hand, he encourage the other to feel free to touch him however he wanted.

On the other side of the bathroom door, there came a loud shout, "Hey, where's Nico and the birthday boy?"

"We better hurry." The son of Hades remarked, and Percy nodded, agreeing with him.

Nico had the other stand up for a minute, but only to remove each other's pants and underwear. Afterwards, Percy clinged onto Nico again, and was embarrassed by his own excitement of what was to come. The taller boy smiled, and placed a delicate kiss on the green-eyed beauty's forehead.

"Do you have lube in here?" Nico questioned.

"Uh, not that I know of.." The birthday boy shivered as the memory of finding flavored lube and condoms stashed under his Mom and Paul's bed resurfaced. He quickly pushed the thoughts away though, Percy was here with Nico now.

"I guess this will have to do for now, then," Nico moved one arm under the smaller boy's knee to help hold him up, and stuck his other hand's fingers into his mouth, thoroughly coating them with saliva. Removing his fingers, he told Percy to hold onto him.

"It'll hurt since it's your first time," The brown-eyed boy said, and kissed the other reassuringly. Percy couldn't help but bite his lip nervously in anticipation.

With one hand, Nico found his lover's entrance, and slowly, pushed two fingers in. He felt Percy tighten at the intrusion.

"Ah.." The smaller boy groaned in discomfort. With having no experience, it definitely did hurt. Nico slowly slid his two fingers all the way in, and stopped for Percy to get used to the feeling of having something inside of him.

The green-eyed boy gulped and tried to relax. Nico told him to breathe and patiently waited for Percy to give him permission to move. Then, he started to move his fingers in a scissoring motion, only stretching the other a little more than before.

Percy held onto the taller of the two tightly, and closed his eyes, fighting through the pain. It had to start feeling good along the way, right?

Nico inserted a third finger when the other had loosened up a little and continued his scissoring motion. Percy slowly got used to the feeling and the burning sensation became duller and duller.

The smaller boy placed a hand on the other's arm, "I think I'm okay now."

"Alright." Nico smiled at him, and gave him a hard and sensual kiss. Percy sighed into the kiss.

The brown-eyed boy placed his arms under Percy's knees, separating his legs. Percy felt nervous, and maybe even a little scared. He was going to do something so intimate with Nico, but he felt that he could trust him. Looking down at the other's erect cock, he blushed as he thought of how it would go inside him.

Nico rested his forehead against Percy's and they looked into each other's eyes, breaths merging together.

The taller boy spit in his hand and coated his cock in saliva. Taking a deep breath, Nico shifted so the tip of his little (not) friend was just outside his lover's hole.

"Nico?" He looked up when Percy said his name, "I-I.. um.. love you?"

Nico blinked, and then grinned, "I love you too, Perce."

Not being able to wipe the grin from his face, the taller of the two slowly pushed his cock in. The green-eyed boy wrapped his arms around the other's neck, and kissed him sweetly, smiling along with his lover.

Nico didn't stop until his cock was fully inside Percy, and the uncomfortable feeling returned, but wasn't as strong as before now that he was stretched. The brown-eyed boy huffed and moved to grip Percy's hips. He felt so hot and tight, and all he wanted to do now was slam the other into the wall, but he wanted to make sure his Perce was comfortable first.

"You can move now." The smaller boy whispered. Nico nodded and experimentally thrusted shallowly.

"Ha.." Percy breathed as he felt something at the end of his torso. The other boy continued to give shallow thrusts until Percy asked him to do it harder.

"Heh." Nico grinned as he looked at the other's reddening face, his eyes shyly looking up to meet his brown ones. "Anything for the birthday boy."

That being said, the taller of the two thrusted his aching cock hard and fast into Percy, drawing a startled moan from him. Nico gritted his teeth at the sound, and thrusted a little deeper.

"N-Nico.." Percy was breathing fast now and he clung onto his lover's broad and warm shoulders. There was a pool of heat starting to build deep inside him, "Please-!"

Complying, the brown-eyed boy braced his hands on the wall, Percy's legs coming to wrap around his hips.

"Fuck." Nico swore under his breath, his Perce was so damn tight and beautiful. He started to thrust faster and deeper, making the other cry out his name.

"Ah!" Percy closed his eyes, mouth open as he felt pleasure unlike nothing he had ever felt before, and he wanted more, "Nico, please!"

The taller boy sped up his pace, and each of his thrusts were deeper than the last one. They were both breathing fast now, sweaty and hot in all kinds of places.

"Shit, Percy!" He could feel all of Percy around his cock, and it felt so good being inside him. He could be inside forever. Nico leaned down to kiss his lover hard, tongues entwining together.

Percy could feel something coming and building up deep inside him, "Nico, I'm-!"

"Yeah." With that, Nico took hold of Percy's erection and started to stroke it, up and down, while thrusting hard.

The green-eyed boy moaned and scratched down the other's muscled back. His ass and back were being slammed against the wall, and it was probably going to hurt tomorrow, but it was worth it.

Nico thrusted as deep as he could into Percy, and to him, it felt like he was going up into his stomach. The smaller boy couldn't take any more, and he cried Nico's name out one more time before he came into the other's hand.

It felt so good, and Percy moaned as he rode out his orgasm. Nico was close behind him, and he thrusted as deep as he could into Percy before he came, filling his lover up with his seed.

"Fuck." Nico gasped as he buried his face into Percy's soft hair, moving his hips as pleasure spiked through him.

Both boys were out of breath, and they held onto each other for a few more seconds.

Then came a knock on the door, startlingl them, "You guys done yet?"

"D-did you hear all of that?" Percy's face wore a horrified expression, and so did Nico's.

"Well, yeah, you guys weren't exactly quite." Jason replied.

Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel were all screaming and squealing about something called "Yaoi".

Nico groaned and dropped his head to rest on Percy's shoulder.

"At least we locked the door." The green-eyed boy laughed awkwardly, patting his lover's back comfortingly.

He felt a breath on his shoulder as Nico laughed, "Yeah. At least."

Then the son of Hades lifted his head and kissed Percy, "Happy birthday, Percy."

 **oOo**

Hope you enjoyed!

xoxo,

BlackBeautyRose (or rinnysempai)


End file.
